


Velvet Underground

by coveness



Series: Good Things Come in Threes [3]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveness/pseuds/coveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third installment, following good things come in three's and Ikkyu learns a lesson. Agon and Hiruma join Unsui and Ikkyu, need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge this story by the grammar and spelling, this was originally written back in 2007 era. I am not a person who can go back and re-edit old stories. I wanted them all in one place. If you enjoy kudos are always welcome.

Ikkyu was in high spirits lately. Things with Unsui were going really well. He had never hoped that Unsui would become his boyfriend. Even though Unsui wasn’t chased after like his younger brother, he was still the fantasy man of many people, even if he didn’t know it himself. Ikkyu was stuck in a perpetually happier mood than usual, although no one really seemed to notice since he was always a relatively happy person. 

Agon found watching Ikkyu bounce far better than the class he was in. He had figured out what Unsui had done to their small cornerback a while ago. He always had the same look after sex, and he had had that look constantly for a few mornings now. Agon had first assumed his older brother was just following his example and finding some hot thing for a night, but there was something about how he looked, he wanted to know who it was that could elect such an expression from his solemn brother. Thankfully his current position with Hiruma made it much easier to get information on anyone he wanted to know about. Hiruma had told him who Unsui was sleeping with, it cost him a bit, not that he didn’t enjoy how he was told to give the payment. It didn’t help that Hiruma had teased him like he should have already known who his brother was sleeping with. 

Back to Ikkyu watching, the smaller boy looked very excitable lately. Watching him Agon noticed something interesting. Teasing Agon could be a very mean person, and he could also have a lot of fun, even if many people didn’t like teasing Agon. Inside he knew he would enjoy this. 

The end of class couldn’t come soon enough for Ikkyu. He was tired of the lesson and besides Unsui had told him he would be taking him out tonight.

Finally the bell rang. Ikkyu started to move until he felt a hand on his shoulder, it felt like Unsui’s, except there was no way he had gotten from his class to this one in that time, meaning the owner of said hand was Agon not Unsui. 

“Hi Agon-san.” He turned and smiled. “What’s up?” He asked trying not to seem afraid of him. 

Agon smiled, not a cruel smile, a kind one. “I see you’ve got a girlfriend. I can’t believe you haven’t told the rest of the team.” He told Ikkyu loud enough for the class to hear.

Ikkyu’s eyes got big in shock, how the hell did Agon know he had gotten someone. He figured his expression must have told Agon something because he explained how he knew to him. 

“You have a nasty hickey on your neck.” Agon explained and poked at the sore spot on his neck. 

Ikkyu could feel his face start to burn bright red. His hand unconsciously went to his neck to rub the fresh mark. He hadn’t noticed the mark this morning; he figured that Unsui must have done that last night while they were at his house. He didn’t think about it for long, aware of the fact that most of his girlfriendless classmates were staring him down. 

Laughing inside Agon watched Ikkyu, knowing the others would beat him for information about this girl, and his now infamous mark. Leaning in close he ‘tipped his hat’ on his information. “You should tell Unsui not to bite so hard, he could really hurt you.” He whispered into his ear, leaning back and watching Ikkyu go an almost purple shade of red and his eyes grow as big as saucers.” 

“Play nicely Agon.” Unsui chastised from behind his younger brother. 

“Fine fine Unko-chan, I’ll play nice.” Agon told him walking out, placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder as he walked by. “You should be more careful with your boyfriend, or people might beat him up over those marks you’re giving him.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful to make sure they take it easy on him.” He told his brother back, smiling. 

Agon knew that Unsui knew he had found out about Ikkyu and him, he always knew things like this, it was a twin thing. Chalk it up to being the same person in two bodies. 

“Hey Ikkyu.” Unsui greeted Ikkyu. “Ready to go?” 

Ikkyu gave him a black kind of look before snapping out of his revive and looking fearful at Unsui. “He didn’t kill me.” He whispered out.

Unsui smiled and put his hand on his shoulder and led him out of the room before the other students had a chance to jump him and try to pry information out of him. Unsui was trying to figure out what Agon’s goal was. 

~*~*~

“You did what?” Hiruma asked from his venue on the couch. “What the hell did you do that for? What are you going to accomplish with doing that?” He asked turning to look at Agon.

“Oh Babe, don’t worry it’s not like I’m gonna leave you for that little Squirt.” He assured walking over and kissing Hiruma, sliding down onto the couch next to Hiruma, pulling him down with him. 

“I’m so confident about that.” Hiruma half growled at his boyfriend.

“Oh come on, he’s got nothing on you. If you want though we can join the two of them for some fun, and you can show him just how much better you are.” He told him pulling him back down and kissing him hard, this time not   
letting Hiruma escape his clutches. 

~*~*~

“I can’t believe he didn’t kill me.” Ikkyu repeated for the hundredth time since they had left the school. Walking in a kind of trance next to his boyfriend, he just kept repeating the same line.

“Will you stop saying that?” Unsui asked taking his shoulders in his hands and forcing the smaller boy to look at him. “It’s getting annoying.” He told him before he kissed him. “If you need something else to occupy your mind,   
why don’t you let me help you with that?” He told him when they separated.

Ikkyu went bright red at the thought of sleeping with Unsui. He still felt like he was in a dream when he slept with the larger boy. “We can’t go to my house, my family is home tonight.” Ikkyu informed his boyfriend leaning in to hug him. 

“Unsui laughed a little into Ikkyu’s hair, we can go to my house, my parents are never home, and I’m sure Agon is out having fun somewhere.” He told him, before kissing him again. 

“You’re sure?” Ikkyu asked, very scared of Agon’s wrath, still sure that at any moment Agon was going to jump out and kill him. 

“I’m sure, let’s go.” Unsui smiled at him. “The longer we spend doing this, the harder it is not to just push you down and take you here on the street.” He told Ikkyu. 

Ikkyu just blushed and nodded, letting Unsui lead him to the Kongo house.

~*~*~

Agon was having difficulties; if Hiruma wasn’t so damn hot he doubted he would even bother. He never mentioned to himself that he valued the demons input into their endeavours, or that Hiruma was painfully erotic most of the time. Either way, right now he was being difficult.

“Come on, stop being a prissy little bitch, otherwise I’ll have to treat you like one.” He threatened the blond.

“Oh get over yourself, you would treat me like that anyways.” Hiruma shot back.

Neither of them really taking much notice to the fact they were both half nude on the living room floor. 

“Not true, besides, you look way better then the prissy little bitches and the guys too.” He told him again, trying to convince Hiruma not to leave when he wiggled out from under him and stood. If he left it would force Agon to take comfort with some little bitch that he wouldn’t remember the next day, which took a lot more time and effort, and he was hard now.

“Why would I believe that?” 

“OH for Fuck’s sake, you are getting worked up over nothing, now get that fine ass of yours back here and finish was we started.” Agon demanded of the blond.

Hiruma just glared at him, Agon knew he didn’t want to be left in the state he was. Agon knew just how to tease him to get what he wanted. Hiruma just sighed and walked back over to Agon, kissing the dreaded boy. “You suck.” Was all he said before he let Agon pull him down underneath his hard body.

They would have stayed that way, but Hiruma pushed him away. “What the hell Hiruma, I thought I told you to stop that.”

“Shut up, I heard something.” Agon looked curiously at the blond, with ears like his he knew to trust what Hiruma heard. 

“Parents?” He asked Hiruma. 

“Maybe?” Hiruma looked up at Agon, judging the other boy’s reaction. He had never really met the Kongo parents. They never really seemed to be home, and Hiruma had only caught a glimpse of them once when he came to meet Agon for a little mission that Agon wanted him to do. 

Agon looked over Hiruma’s shoulder to try and see around the corner of the couch. “Maybe we should go to a more privet room before we are noticed.” Agon suggested. Agon may have had a lot of partners, none of which he felt his parents needed to know about, and he was fairly sure that they wouldn’t approve of him sleeping with a guy either. It was always best to keep some things from your parents, Hiruma was certainly one of those things you kept a   
secret.

Grabbing Hiruma around the waist, he pulled the blond up flush to him and walked him back to his and Unsui’s shared room. Not letting Hiruma go he pulled them both to the bed, ensuring that Hiruma did not escape him tonight. 

“What if they hear me?” Hiruma asked.

Agon hadn’t thought of that, at least Hiruma was conscience of how loud he was during sex. It made it hard to do him in public places, which was bad since neither of them would object from public displays on indecency. “Hmm.... 

Well I guess you’ll just have to try hard.” Agon smirked down at the smaller boy before he lunged into attack those soft lips.

Unsui thought he heard something when he came in, but he brushed it off, after all Ikkyu was there and he was always a greedy little imp when they got going. Wrapping the smaller boy up in his arms, he pulled him close so they could keep their kiss going. 

Ikkyu loved the taste of Unsui, he thought he could just drown in it and die there in the strong arms that were around him. He held onto Unsui tightly trying to ensure that he couldn’t step away from him. He knew he was being greedy, but he was just so happy that Unsui loved him back that he couldn’t contain himself; Unsui moved the two of them around to a more comfortable spot then the doorway.

All would have been well, Unsui thought later if his stupid brother could contain himself. As he and Ikkyu kissed they heard a loud thud coming from down the hall, the sudden noise causing Ikkyu to jump and bite Unsui’s tongue. 

“Ouch!! Damn it.” Unsui said pulling back from the smaller boy. 

“I’m so sorry Unsui-san I didn’t mean to.” Ikkyu looked like he would cry if Unsui didn’t forgive him.

“It’s alright.” He told Ikkyu pulling him close. 

“But what was that sound?” Ikkyu wondered looking away and down the hall.

Unsui didn’t want to reply, knowing that sound all too well. Thinking about the one time he didn’t know what is was still made him blush. 

Ikkyu letting his curiosity get the better of him slipped out of Unsui’s arms and made his way down the hall. When he came to the Kongo brother’s door he listened for a second before opening it a crack. Ikkyu sorely wished he hadn’t opened the door. If it wasn’t for Unsui coming up behind him and pulling him back with his hand over Ikkyu’s mouth so he didn’t say anything he was sure it would have been a hellish scene of death. 

Looking in briefly while pulling Ikkyu back Unsui had to appreciate how good Agon and Hiruma looked when they had sex. Hiruma was spread out below Agon, his pale legs spread for the larger boy, his hands held above his head with one of Agon’s hands, while Agon’s other hand trailed down his torso, heading slowly towards Hiruma’s aching erection. 

“What the hell was that?” Ikkyu asked Unsui is shock when they made it out to the living room, where the shirts of the other two boys still lay on the floor.

Unsui gave Ikkyu a thoughtful look as he picked the shirts up. “That was Agon having sex.” He finally said.

“But...Hiruma... Agon...?” Ikkyu tried to organize his thoughts through the shock of what he saw, as the image sunk further into his mind.

“Yes yes, Agon and Hiruma, I know, they have been going at each other like that for a few months now, so much so that Agon hasn’t even been spending time with his female followers, just Hiruma. I suppose they have more in common, and Hiruma’s a good lay.”

“You say that like you know.” Ikkyu commented a little worried about the truth behind the statement.

“I do know. I joined the two of them once.”Unsui blushed looking away from Ikkyu. Ikkyu didn’t say anything, he just sat there looking sad. “It was before I got you.” Unsui told the small rather emotional boy as he pulled him over and   
onto his lap.

Ikkyu didn’t look at Unsui at first, but he figured that if Hiruma really was that good Unsui wouldn’t have stayed with him. Smiling he turned and hugged the other boy close, kissing him and running his hands down the strong body of the other boy. 

Smiling back into the kiss Unsui let Ikkyu take the lead, and let him start to feel his body up. Unsui placed his own hands on the small of Ikkyu’s back and applied just enough pressure to pull the small boy flush to him while Ikkyu’s hands roamed. 

Ikkyu never got tired of the feeling of Unsui’s skin, the well defined muscles and the sinewy tissue that held them all together. He slipped him hands under Unsui’s shirt lifting it over his head and letting it drop before he took his hands away and took his own shirt off so he could feel the skin to skin contact that he was craving now after he had seen on Kongo brother engaged in intercourse, and the other trying to get into his own pants.

“Eger aren’t you?” Unsui asked Ikkyu nipping at the side of his neck, near his now infamous hicky.   
Blushing Ikkyu nodded, pushing a little so Unsui would lie down on the couch. Leaning over Unsui’s hard body Ikkyu licked at the pink nipples, he liked doing that, it caused Unsui’s stomach muscles to twitch in an effort to move away.   
Not stopping Ikkyu kept traveling down the strong muscles to dip his tongue into his bellybutton before reached the edge of Unsui’s pants. Pulling gently on them he exposed the proof that Unsui wanted him. Licking his lips before he gently wrapped them around the head of Unsui’s engorged cock that bobbed before him. 

Unsui watched carefully, knowing full well that Ikkyu had never done anything like this before. He didn’t want to hurt the smaller boy, it’s not like Unsui was small. “You sure you want to do that?” He asked, placing a hand on the back of his head, also not wanted the inexperienced boy to hurt him either. 

Looking up Ikkyu nodded to the other boy, conveying that he knew that he was worried about him before taking as much of the cock into his mouth as possible. The taste wasn’t really that bad, it was just hard to take it without gagging. He could only swallow about half of the length. However the half he could he worked over it with his hand, before pulling off the end and licking up the length to get the whole thing wet. Using his tongue and watching his teeth, he didn’t want to hurt Unsui in any possible way.

Unsui decided to let Ikkyu do what he wanted and closed his eyes and just let him go ahead. His hand stayed anchored in Ikkyu’s black hair as his head moved up and down. He would have stayed that way, but Ikkyu made a strange sound, at first Unsui thought Ikkyu had hurt himself, but when he looked down he saw Ikkyu’s hand down his own pants teasing himself. Unsui tried not to watch, being turned on even more by the erotic display the smaller boy was giving. He tried warning Ikkyu and pushing Ikkyu off him a bit, but the smaller wouldn’t move, Unsui knew he wouldn’t have lasted much longer anyways even if Ikkyu had stopped. 

Sitting back Ikkyu licked his lips. The semen tasted strange, but it was Unsui so he didn’t mind. He didn’t protest Unsui pulling him forward for a taste too. He could feel Unsui pull his hand away from himself, licking the finger. Ikkyu could feel the blush creeping up his face, and the re-growing erection at his leg. Placing his open palm on Unsui’s chest he pushed the other boy back down, so he was laying flat.

Unsui watched with the utmost interest as Ikkyu stood up and took his pants off, before climbing back on the couch. The smaller boy positioned himself before lowering his weight down and taking Unsui’s whole length inside of him. Unsui loved the hot feeling inside of Ikkyu. The smaller boy protested when he tried to take control of the speed, yielding to Ikkyu Unsui let him have control and set the speed, and depth. 

Ikkyu never thought he could be so bold as to take control over Unsui. He felt the blush from before growing even more as he moved on his boyfriend’s manhood. Reaching his hand down he took hold of his own arousal and started to stroke. He didn’t want to stop being with Unsui, but he really needed to cum, after all Unsui already had, he knew it would take a lot more to make him cum again. 

Pulling at his erection he leaned up to kiss Unsui, who was more than willing to allow the passionate kiss. Ikkyu was too close to do much else, leaning back he let Unsui enjoy the full view of him cuming. 

The sight before Unsui was so hot he was trying hard not to cum again, he wanted to do it his way for the finish. Waiting until Ikkyu had finished cuming he flipped the other boy over and mercilessly pounded him, Ikkyu let out a torrent of moans, loving every second. When he found his completion he hugged Ikkyu close and held them like that for a few minutes, enjoying the peaceful moments with the boy he loved so much. 

Pulling out Unsui watched Ikkyu, who was very close to falling asleep. He always looked so sweet when he was asleep. He stroked Ikkyu’s hair till he did fall asleep, before he turned and watched his brother come out of their room.

“And here I thought you would be gentle with him.” Agon told his brother from the doorway. 

“It’s not like you’re a gentle person.” Unsui smiled at his brother, standing up. 

“If I was Hiruma wouldn’t stick around, it was hard enough to convince him to stay when I told Ikkyu I knew about you two.” 

“Why would he be mad about that?”

“I haven’t been around much and he’s worried that I’ll ditch him for a new toy, maybe one that you picked up.” 

“That’s because you would.” Unsui told his brother. 

“Not true. Well not totally. Hiruma is way too hot to pass up, I would rather give up on your little toy then risk having some trash put his hands on what is mine.” 

“That I believe. Does he know that though?”

“Who knows. You know we thought you were mom and dad, not you guys. Did we scar Ikkyu?” Agon seemed to find pleasure in the thought of warping the mind of smallest of them. 

“I don’t know what you did to his mind, but maybe we should try that again, it’s hard to get him really into it at times.” Unsui watched his brother over the back of the couch. “What do you think mom and dad would do if they found   
you and Hiruma?”

“Probably the same thing they would do if they found you and Ikkyu. They would get rid of us. Well you at least. They seem to think I’m a free ride for them and will lead them to a life of riches and fantasy.” Agon teased as he went through the fridge for food.

“Yeah, little do they know that with Hiruma your darkest fantasy could become true in a matter of hours.” Unsui smiled to his brother standing to find at least his underwear in the mess of cloths now in the corner. 

“True, not like I want anyone more to know that. My god, he can get everything, why would I give that up.” Agon came over and surveyed the couch, or more precisely, the boy on the couch.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t.” Unsui looked suspiciously at his younger brother. 

“I wouldn’t, doesn’t mean I can’t look at what you got.” Agon smiled to his brother, before walking back to their room.

Agon appreciated that Ikkyu was cute, but he had nothing on the minx currently lying on his bed. “When did you perk back up trash?” 

“Somewhere between your undying confession and your return from ogling the Naga fucking shrimp.” Hiruma told him, lying on his stomach and playing with the edge of the pillow case.

“Hmmm.” Agon sounded before he lounged out on the bed over the back of the blond, and planting a kiss on his shoulder. “Does that mean I can get a second round out of you?” he asked moving closer to the pink lips that now presented themselves to him. 

“Maybe.” Hiruma teased to Agon turning the rest of the way on his back and pulling the other boy down to be more on top of him. Slipping his tongue into Agon’s mouth, but quickly pulling away. “You taste like sugar.” He said   
making a grossed out face.

“Sorry.” Agon told him, before licking the side of his face. “I could taste like you, would you like that better?” Agon grabbed Hiruma’s hand as it moved towards his head, holding it he licked the palm of the hand. 

“You’re gross.” Hiruma told him, before Agon leaned back down to kiss him. His own salt now a strong taste in the tangle of tongues. Not fighting back Hiruma allowed Agon to run his hands all over his body. Those talented hands roamed over his skin, making it feel like lighting was running through him. 

“You just taste too good not to eat up.” Agon mumbled out before attaching his lips to the slender neck of Hiruma. Nipping hard Agon made sure he was leaving marks on the paler skin below him. He was going to make sure that everyone knew who Hiruma belonged to, especially that kicker boy who ditched Hiruma for that cute girl. Sure she was cute, but to totally give up a ride like Hiruma was unforgivable. 

Agon moved down Hiruma’s body, flicking his tongue out he licked the tip of Hiruma’s aching member. He watched as the lithe body below him went taught, arching up to receive more from the pink organ. Placing his hands on the hips he gently pushed down and licked the tip again. Loving the torturer that he knew he was putting Hiruma through. 

Hiruma wished that Agon would allow him to move more. Knowing that Agon knew that this drove him nuts made him go mad, it felt like a weakness. However nothing ever felt better then when Agon took control and held him down to pound his brains right out. 

“Ready?” Agon asked as he pulled Hiruma’s legs open and positioned himself.

Hiruma nodded his head. Closing his eyes he revelled in the feeling of the hard organ entering him and filling him up. He kept his eyes closed until Agon hit his prostate, making him sit up calling out Agon’s name. He felt Agon’s strong arms wrap around his waist and hold him up on his lap as he began pushing harder in his body.

Agon licked the side of Hiruma’s neck as he pushed harder into him. Listening to the harsh moans coming from the blond boy made him even harder. He always knew he was doing a good job when he was with Hiruma, not like some of the little bitches that he fucked on the side that never said a word, who might as well not be there. 

“Turn over.” Agon breathed out into the ear of Hiruma’s ear, pulling on the earring he found there. 

Watching with great interest as the blond slipped off his cock and get on his knees with his ass in there air towards him. Agon leaned forward and slipped back in, kissing the back of his neck as Hiruma leaned back and howled. 

Meanwhile Unsui had turned the TV on and the volume up to cover the sounds that Hiruma were making. He didn’t need Ikkyu to hear Hiruma howling like that, no one should really hear Hiruma call out like that, it was way too hard not to want to go join in. 

Back to Agon; who found it hard to think when he was with Hiruma. After all Hiruma did all the mental work, he just needed to do the physical stuff, just like he currently was. Pushing harshly he didn’t care if he hurt Hiruma or not, he knew he could take it. The blond could handle a lot of pain, made him even more appealing then the bitches, after all most of them complained bitterly if he went full out, but would always call out for more. It pissed him off, after all if   
they didn’t want more they shouldn’t have asked for more. However when Hiruma called out for more, he really meant it. He wanted more, harder, he wanted Agon to lay claim to him and truly own him. 

“You’re mine fucking trash, understand!” Agon said as more of a comment then a question; taking hold of Hiruma’s hair and pulling his head back so that he would arch more, loving the feeling of the body below him pulling taunt and struggling in his grasp. 

“Yes.” Hiruma hissed out between his teeth. 

“Yes what trash?” Agon pulled his head even farther back, so he could be cheek and cheek while humbling the devil that was in his grasp. 

“I belong to you.” He was rasping now, desperate for release, but loving the torture. 

“Say my name.” Agon urged licking the side of Hiruma’s face.

Hiruma shook his head no, not wanting to completely give into the larger boy. 

“Say it trash, say it and I’ll let you cum.” Agon pulled on Hiruma’s cock, showing to him he knew just how much he needed release.

Hiruma whimpered, trying his hardest not to give in. The second Agon touched his cock he lost all reserve, knowing he needed to cum, and if he didn’t give into Agon, that he would drag it out making his humiliation worse. “Agon.” He whimpered out, quietly.

“Louder bitch.” Agon urged, pushing Hiruma’s upper body, so he would bend further down, giving a new position. 

“Agon, Agon, AGON!!” Hiruma called out.

“That’s better.” Agon told him as he started the road home, plunging impossibly hard and fast into the blond, loving his name being carried on that erotic voice. 

Both of them never lasted long when they worked for completion, and this time was no exception. Crying out they both lay on the bed, Agon on top of Hiruma and breathed hard, enjoying the feeling of the after glow, till they heard a   
noice at the door.

“I think we’re being watched.” Hiruma mumbled in Agon’s general direction.

“Is that so?” Agon asked looking over his shoulder at the door as he sat up, pulling out of the blond. 

Hiruma rolled over so he could take a look too. Smiling both of them watched Ikkyu grab the side of the door calling out for Unsui to stop and that they had been noticed. Unsui could be seen smiling behind him at his brother and the blond. 

Standing up Agon walked over to the smallest one, reaching out he took hold of his jaw and kissed him deep, until he was hit in the head with a pillow. Looking over he took note of Hiruma’s scowl. Agon looked up at his older brother, sending him a message about the blond. 

Unsui taking the hint slipped out of Ikkyu and slid around the two of them to join Hiruma on the bed. 

Hiruma looked uncertain about letting Unsui touch him without Agon on him too, but figured if Agon went over to that fucking shrimp, then he could go for the other Agon that was now on him. Hiruma grabbed Unsui’s upper arm as he leaned in and fully kissed him. 

Agon took hold of Ikkyu and faced him to the two on the bed. “They look good don’t they? Do I look as good with him?” Agon asked him, gently licking his ear as he did.

Ikkyu nodded, but looked a little sad. “How far are they going to go?” He asked Agon. 

“Hmm...... Depends, how far do you think they should go, I’ll take you just as far.” Agon was having fun with this, he really did want to try out the “fucking shrimp” as Hiruma called him. 

Ikkyu arched into Agon’s chest as he felt Agon’s hands trail down his body and his fingers entered him. Clutching hard, he tried to remember it was Agon and not Unsui that was doing these things to him. He really felt like he was cheating on Unsui, even though Agon had the same face and body. Looking over to the bed it was hard to remember who was touching him.

Hiruma was painfully erotic when he was aroused. Ikkyu watched Unsui nip at Hiruma’s neck and run his tongue down his torso, making Hiruma illicit several loud moans. 

Agon liked to watched his brother do things to his beautiful blond sex toy. Smiling he wondered just how far Unsui was going to take this, from the look of things he was going to be going all the way. Slipping his arm around Ikkyu he decided that they should move to a more comfortable location, on the bed, next to the other two. 

Hiruma glared at Agon as he got on the bed. Agon looked back at him, before leaning forward and kissing him. Hiruma tried to pull back, but Agon’s hand was at the back of his head and held him in place. Hiruma nipped at his tongue making Agon retreat back. 

“Now now don’t be mean trash.” Agon told Hiruma biting down on his ear before sliding back and kissing Ikkyu on the cheek.

Ikkyu was very uncertain about this, the other three seemed fine with the things going on around them. He watched his boyfriend kiss Hiruma and push his legs open so Ikkyu could see exactly how excited Hiruma was. Feeling Agon’s hands start to move again over his body he tried hard to not get excited, but to no avail. He felt Agon prepare him, knowing full well what was coming next. Bracing himself he cried out when Agon pushed in, it felt like Unsui was inside, but he knew it wasn’t.

Hiruma growled at Agon when he entered Ikkyu, he knew that this would happen if the four of them met up, it made him mad to share Agon, even if it was with girls he knew wouldn’t hold his interest through the night. Ikkyu was different though, Agon didn’t think of him as trash, he thought of Ikkyu as a better person then even Hiruma. 

Feeling Hiruma’s anger Unsui pulled him back to his chest, kissing Hiruma neck, sliding up to kiss him behind his ear. Running his hands down Hiruma’s body, leaving one on his hip and the other moving a little further to take hold of his engorged cock. Unsui was impressed that Hiruma could still keep going, knowing that he and Agon had just finished at least two rounds of sex. Moving his hand from Hiruma’s hip he moved it down behind to feel Hiruma’s swollen entrance . “Does this hurt?” He asked pushing two fingers into the blond. 

Shaking his head no Hiruma felt another finger join the first two. It didn’t take long before he felt the fingers pull out and a larger more ridged tool at his entrance. Moaning he fell to his hands and knees leaving down. Fine if Agon wanted to play this way, he would make it a good show. Arching his back he let the older Kongo twin push brutally into his more than willing body. 

Pulling Ikkyu up, Agon rose to his knees pulling open Ikkyu’s legs and lifting him off and on his hard sex. Ikkyu felt different from Hiruma, but good all the same. Boy’s were always different from girls, they moved different and had a totally different feel to them. It was still erotic and made him crave more, especially from Hiruma. He knew the most important thing about sex with a boy was to make him feel good too, when they would reach climax it made it feel better than anything else you could imagine. 

Ikkyu called out and threw his head back over Agon’s shoulder and let the other two have a great view of what Agon was doing. He was very embarrassed, it was hard enough for him to be nude just for Unsui, but to be nude for another two sets of eyes. He was sure that his face was dark red, trying to think was impossible, having his blood in two places, his face and his cock. He tried to just think about how good it felt to be held like he was, versus who was doing the holding. 

The two twins watched each other take advantage of the other one’s partner. The four of them were all close, it was going to be a photo finish. Ikkyu was the first to be overcome, he let his body spasm around Agon’s hard member, as he tried to keep from thrashing. Going limp in Agon’s arms he felt Agon release inside, it felt so hot that he swore it could burn him. 

Laying Ikkyu to the side Agon pulled out and moved over to the other two. Pushing Hiruma’s head up he kissed him, Hiruma tried to pull back, but Agon wouldn’t let him. Putting his tanned hand on Hiruma’s neck he pushed him back so his back was against Unsui’s chest. Leaving his hand there Agon dipped down and licked Hiruma’s member. He rarely preformed acts like this to any of his partners, more into his pleasure then theirs. However after last time he and Unsui took Hiruma at the same time Hiruma wouldn’t let him have sex with him for a week because he was sore. Not that Agon didn’t believe him, he was just mad that he had hurt the blond and didn’t get any from him. Besides, he had just cum. 

Hiruma moaned when Agon’s hot mouth took hold of his member. Trying hard to not push hard against Agon’s hand, knowing that Agon would not be careful right then and could really hurt him. Hiruma was very aware of the damage those masculine hands could do. So instead he leaned back and sought out Unsui’s lips. 

Unsui let the blond kiss him, loving the feeling of Hiruma. He had gotten tighter when Agon started to blow him. Looking over the blonds shoulder he watched Agon’s lips go up and down on the pale skin. Turning he nipped at the sensitive skin behind Hiruma’s ears. Knowing that the combined sensation of being fucked, sucked and his sensitive spots stimulated he would last a minute max. 

Agon sucked a little hard, his other hand pulling on a nipple, which seemed to be the final straw from Hiruma. Calling out Hiruma came, Agon drank it down. Leaning up he kissed the blond while his brother thrust harder into the tightening body. Listening to Unsui call out his completion Agon moved his hands around Hiruma’s hips and pulled him off of his brother and close to him. 

Sitting back Unsui watched Agon pull the now completely drained blond to him. Looking over to Ikkyu who was still limp against the wall he had to smile, the smaller boy seemed so innocent and just so fuckable, it was so hard to just not tease and take advantage of him. Reaching over he pulled the boy over, his brother and Hiruma moving off the bed and leaving the room. Unsui wasn’t sure he really wanted to know where.

“How do you feel?” Unsui asked the boy as he lay down.

“Tired, sore.” Ikkyu told him snuggling up to his side. Unsui ran his hands through his hair and just nodded. 

Filling the bath Agon looked over at the blond who was sitting on the side of the tub looking kinda tired, and kinda pissed off. Reaching out to touch his face, it made him anger when Hiruma leaned away.

“Come on Hiruma stop acting like a brat.”

Hiruma’s eye flashed at being called such a childish term. “Who’s fault is that.” He scoffed turning away from Agon.

“How can you blame me?” Agon asked moving closer to the other boy and wrapping his arms around him. “You joined in too, should I go after you for sleeping with Unsui? Or maybe with that kicker of yours.” 

“Oh fuck off, you sleep around way more than I do. I’m surprised you haven’t given me anything yet.” Hiruma shot back, trying to get out of Agon’s grip, not trying too hard, he just didn’t want to let Agon think he could walk all over him like that. 

“Hmmm.” Agon made against his shoulder. “Come on Youichi, don’t be mean. I’ll always come back to you and you know it.” 

Hiruma relaxed a bit in the grip, knowing it was true, for three years it had been like that. Letting himself be pulled into the water with Agon. Sighing he relaxed, not wanting to give in, but after all that had happened today it was time to relax. When they were done they would go to bed, and the next day they would do even more things. Smiling to himself he let the warm water relax him, and he fell half asleep thinking of what they would do the next day.

Owari~


End file.
